brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Classis Astra Cambria
"In the empty void between the stars, only the machine prevails. It is here that the Omnissiah reigns, in the sea above all seas, world above all worlds, where stars like distant sirens sing" - Archmagos Unmarhan Caligula, upon receiving the honors of High Lord Admiral Blessed by the Omnissiah are the fleets of Forge World Cambria, for in his name they bridge the abyss between worlds and bring His word and His knowledge to all who seek it out. This is the foremost duty of the Brazen Fleet, Classis Astra Cambria, to be the chain holding all parts of Sector Gondwana's great machinery together. Be it through force of arms without or within, or through the power of trade and commerce, communication or blockade - all the many ways in which the power of the Triumvirate is imposed, depend on its reach through the empyrean. Doctrine Each and every vessel of the brazen fleet is deemed a temple to the Omnissiah, crewed by the most devout servants of the Machine God who take the greatest care in its operation. As such, the voidships of Classis Astra Cambria are among the most well-maintained in the Sector and their crews are most attuned with their machine spirits, allowing them to use each vessels capabilities to its utmost potential. To best measure their strength and maintain their force with care, the fleets of Cambria rarely utilize relic weapons or uniquely individual designs. Standardization is highly valued among them, as to place exact numbers on their performance and best evaluate their capability in battle. Because of this, the layout of their forces is more easily predictable than those of other fleets, although their tactics and strategy are not. As with their forces of battlefields planetside, the Priests of Cambria place the highest value on knowledge and intelligence on the battlefield. Their ships are surpassed by none in their coordination of complex mass formations and targeted strikes, piercing at the heart of the enemy rather than trading blows between vast fronts. Astrography Hailing from the many ports along the Ringworld Cambria, the Classis Astra calls few other ports home. Mechanicus Forges are spread throughout the sector and none without a formidable flotilla to protect even the most distant asset in the name of the Omnissiah. These small posts are called upon if a greater campaign is prepared and within weeks they enroll their war machinery to accommodate whatever fleet size is deemed necessary by the Archmagos and his domini. Thus, the Mechanicus Fleet is among the most centralized in the Sector and only set in motion at the behest the Archmagos or higher orders of those few possessing the authority to wield the power of void-craft battlegroups. History Of all fleets of Sector Gondwana, the Classis Astra Cambria holds the longest extolled history. Only the vessels of the firstborn children of humanity came before the, during the Dark Age of Technology, and of those, not even traces have remained. Explorators of the Elder Frontier The first recorded vessel to cross over the Elder Frontier into the Cambrian Gulf was the Explorator sacrosanct of Archmagos Kyara XI. Donn the Mariner, High Admiral in charge of the Mechanicum Fleets penetrating the abyss between these distant stars. It was He who first gazed upon the Omnissiahs Crown, Ringworld Cambria, and declared it home to a new Forge World, one of the rare foundings during Great Crusade. Atop the high pinnacles of the Ringworld's spires, Annumaru was the first port carved from ancient metal and stone and from its dockyards soon rose a new fleet to protect the Omnissiah's reclaimed domain. As such, the first Classis Astra Cambria was born, protectors of the new galactic wonder. Long Arm of the Omnissiah In Millennia to come, the Classis Astra Cambria grew vast in its number, raised by the ever-growing forges of the thriving Ring. It is said for many centuries, each day a thousand vessels were launched from the berths of the ring and rose to darken the skies of entire worlds. During this time, it were the fleets of Cambria alone who reclaimed new worlds and brought them into the Imperium's fold, whilst the Administratum busied itself organizing supplies, trade, and bureaucracy within. Once the regions between the Elder Frontier and Uncharted Regions were conquered, the Classis Astra Cambria reached the zenith of its strength and began to retreat from many fronts as new fleets arose from local systems and they began fending for themselves. From there on, the Cult Cambria for some millennia was content to leave their fleet entrenched in its havens, merely patrolling along the most important trading routes and occasionally penetrating the darkness beyond, seeking to chart new territories. Wardens of the Thetys Rift The time of prosperous stagnancy was ended swiftly, however, when the Rift of Thetys swelled and no longer formed merely a barrier to the advance of the Imperium, but spilled forces of the Ruinous Powers. Two and a half Millennia ago, the old ghosts of many thousands of ships were re-awoken and called into battle at the many fortresses and systems along the burning scar of space and time. And though they were called to reclaim much of the glory of older days, their strength had waned over long years and the fleets were broken many times. Indeed, on some occasions, grave defeats cost the Cult Mechanicus Cambria irreplaceable ancient vessels. On the brink of a shameful retreat, it was only the arrival of an unexpected force, which saved the Fleets of Cambria, although the true nature of their dire situation would have never been revealed. From the southward regions of the Galaxy came the Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive, commanding a fleet of vessels more akin to that of Rogue Traders, yet nevertheless powerful enough to deliver the Emperor's warriors to strategic strongholds of the enemy, disrupt their supply lines and morale, halting the ruinous invasion just long enough for the old forges to burn hot again and begin the flood of Mechanicus Vessels once more. The Brazen Fleet Since the swelling of Thetys, the Rift never truly calmed again and in much the same way the fleets of Cambria have sworn never to rest again on their laurels of short-lived victory. To make up double for their shame of negligence and nigh defeat, they led the charge against the forces of chaos, driving them back from Trantor and the besieged fortress worlds, pursuing them into the rift and even then harassing their foes as far as their navigators could stay their course. Ever since then, the Classis Astra Cambria has become renown as the Brazen Fleet of Cambria, those who were not intimidated by dark gods and returned to former glory under the banner of the Omnissiah's blessings. Notable Campaigns Notable Vessels & Classes Arc Mechanicus ###REDACTED### Iwein the Sleeping Lion Bearing the name of an ancient knight told to have fought side by side with a lion, the 'Iwein' itself was destined for glory among all vessels of the Imperial Navy. Its grand splendor is only overcome by the sheer prowess of its weaponry. The 'Iwein' is outfitted with a massive array of relatively light fixed broadside Macro cannons, ideal for dealing with great numbers of smaller vessels. For taking out heavy targets, the vessel rather relies on its turreted batteries, which are especially numerous on this design. It's twenty Hangar bays do allow the ship to carry a massive complementing strike-craft force, allowing it to operate more independently than other vessels of its class. This versatility, however, comes at the cost of heavy armor and survivability. Pteranodon Class From the depths of Forgeworld Cambrian were recovered the plans of this blessed pattern, only three millennia ago. The line of vessels descending from the first rediscovery was granted to the Skitarii Legions, to carry their troops toward distant battlefields. Heavy lifters and strike craft ascend from the prominent landing deck of this ship, to bring the burning light of the Omnissiah to all who stand against the might of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Fukuititan Class In the spinward forges of Regione Magna Martis, entire fleets are conceived on blessed assembly lines, created by the finest priests and domini of Cambrian. Among those creations, the vessels of the Fukuititan-Pattern stand proudest among many, as the largest escort class the forges offer. On the Omnissiah's holy battlefield, above the abyss of the void, these ships laden with blessed weapons of mass destruction, deny the enemy passage wherever they fire salvos of warheads and torpedoes proclaiming the emperor's light. Quick for vessels of their size, they cross the flanks of orderly formations, protect allies in battle and break through lines of the enemy. 02 Cambrian Patrol.png 15 Entering Warp.png 11 The Captain Arrives.png 08 Port Annumaru.png Category:Military Category:Forge World Cambria Category:Browse Category:Fleet